Only In The Movies
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: Being a family means you are apart of something very wonderful. It means that you will love and be loved no matter what. The question is, does that rule still apply when they've missed 16 years of your life?
1. Mailing The Dead Lady

**I decided to write this story after watching a Lifetime movie that was just the best. I don't remember the name of it though although I hope you like it.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing just sitting there?" Irina growled at me.

"I'm doing my homework." I answered not even looking up from my books. She was like this every morning so it was nothing new to me.

"Why isn't there any coffee?" She asked as I heard her bare feet slap against the chipped aluminum tile floor.

"Because we don't have any money to buy coffee with." I said writing down the answers for my math homework. "You don't have a job remember?"

"But you do." She said and I heard, more like smell, her open our fridge door. She spilled some milk in there once when she kicked me out and it didn't get cleaned until I came back.

I had lived with my Aunt Irina since I was 8. My mom, Tanya, died on my 8th birthday when she was in a car accident with a drunk driver. I had also been in the car but I had been in the back on the other side, she died before her ambulance reached the hospital.

Irina was the only family I had left seeing as she was my mom's little sister. They grew up in foster care so they didn't know their parents and they had no idea who my dad was, so I was forced to live with Irina. In the last 8 years she had kicked me out 19 times and come back to the house high or dunk more than that. I didn't think of this house as a home because it wasn't. We lived in one of the worst parts of LA in a run down house with roaches and mice that I was always expected to clean and take care of. Apparently I was the parent here.

"I use that money to get to and from school because you're always too baked to hold a job." I retorted standing up and gathering my books. I was just about o leave the kitchen when she grabbed my wrist. I looked from my hand to her face. According to old pictures Irina used to be beautiful, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but now her hair was limp and dull and her eyes were even duller, that's was drugs did to you.

"Don't forget who pays the bills." She hissed at me. I pulled my arm away from her.

"It's obviously not you." I threw back before slinging my bag over my shoulder and leaving the house. I was going to be late for school.

* * *

As usual school was boring, the only productive thing that happened was me getting my hair braided. It was braided at the beginning but stopped and the rest of my dark brown/blonde highlighted hair was curly as usual. After school I went to the burger joint where I worked as a waitress where I got my ass slapped 4 times by pervs and where I also slapped 4 pervs. It may have been a crappy job but it was enough for bills and rent.

It wasn't until I was a few houses away from mine when I saw it. There was a black car following me and I was a bit shocked that I hadn't noticed it before, but I didn't panic I was almost home so I just power walked there. The funny thing is if I hand't I would've probably realized the person in the passenger seat was taking photo's of me.

* * *

The next few days were normal, I went to school, went to work, threw out a few of Irina's clients and did it over again the next day. I didn't see the car again which was good. It wasn't until Saturday that something happened.

It started like any other day.

I woke up at 6 AM that morning and contemplated going back to sleep for the next 10 minutes before I eventually got my lazy ass out of bed.  
I took a shower, washed, blow-dried and combed out my curls before getting dressed in a pair of dark blue high-waisted jeans. a yellow half-shirt under a half jean jacket and my hoop earrings before grabbing my bag and heading off to work.

I was only there for 3 hours before they shut down for the day and then I came back home around 6 PM seeing as the sun was setting. As soon as I got home I saw that Irina's car wasn't there so she was probably out getting wasted. I got the mail out of the black metal mailbox next to the door and started looking through them before I went into the house.

Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, something from the hospital and...what was that? It was addressed to my mom, but who would send mail to a dead woman? I opened it up and took out the piece of paper inside, I quickly read through it but only one sentence stuck out.

_Mr. Cullen would like to speak to you in hopes of coming up with a custody arrangement for his daughter, a Ms. Vanessa Esmeralda Kathrine Denali._

* * *

**It was short, I know, but it was only the first chapter, give it some time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I'm Done

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and to LilyLuna21 (Awesome name by the way) I just realized that this wasn't a Lifetime movie, it was a dream I had after watching Switched At Birth. Maybe Lifetime will make a move like this soon though?**

* * *

What the hell was this? Was it some sick joke from one of those douches at school? If it was someone was going to get their ass kicked.

I quickly went inside of the house and threw my bag on the couch before going over the letter time after time. With each reading I kept asking myself the same questions.

Who the hell was Mr. Cullen?

Was he my dad?

Did my mom know he was looking for me?

Did Irina know?

The possibilities were endless and I was starting to think this was real and it wasn't a joke and so far I wasn't coping well with that. I grabbed my bag from where it fell onto the floor from the couch and started pulling stuff out and looking for what I needed. Thankfully I found my inhaler almost immediately and took two puffs from it.  
It had been a while since I had an asthma attck, not since I woke up in the hospital and found out my mom was dead, but I didn't have time to ponder that seeing as the same 4 questions kept swirling around my head. Thankfully the sound of Irina's car backfiring brought me out and I quickly stood from the couch and ran outside to see Irina climbing out of her beat up Toyota.

"Did you know about this?!" I asked as I stood in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was swaying noticably, she was obviously drunk but I couldn't be bothered by that, I needed answers.

"About what?" She hiccuped and I shoved the papers in her face.

"Did you know that my father was looking for me?" I questioned as she read it over. As she read it she immediately sobered up and was more serious than I had ever seen her in the 8 years I had been living with her.

"Ness, I-"

"Tell me." I demanded grabbed her wrist. "Did you know." By the look on her face, I already knew the answer she was about to give me and I also knew that I was close to crying.

"Yes." She sighed. "I couldn't let him find you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked because she was confusing me. My mother had told me so much about my father and his family. How I had his eyes and his smile, how I was named after his grandmother, his mother and his sister and how the only thing she regretted was that I would probably never be able to meet him. Now I had just found out that Irina had been keeping me from him this entire time.

"Lets go into the house." She said twisting her wrist so she was no longer in my hold and I was in hers. She pulled me into the house after closing her car door and closed the front door behind her. "Ness you have to understand a few things before I tell you."

"I don't want to understand anything." I snapped. "I want to know why you kept me away from my father." She sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her, but after I didn't move she got the message.

"18 years ago when your mother and I were in foster care, they split us up and we went to two different houses." She started. "Luckily for us the houses were down the street from each other and we got to go to the same school. I got fostered by an older couple with a baby girl and she got fostered by the Cullens."

"That was the name in the letter." She nodded.

"The Cullens had three children Emmett, Edward and Alice, Emmett was 23 while Alice was 17 and Edward was 19. Your mom fell hard for Edward and he fell for her too, but while he was with Tanya he was married and in love with someone else."

My mom had told me that story, my father had been married to a friend of hers Isabella but he still loved her, so she broke up with him so he could be with Isabella, but he didn't really get over her while she was still living with his family. The day before she was being sent to a new foster home she and my father had sex and she found out she was pregnant 2 months later, she did everything she could to reach him which wasn't much.

She told me his brother had ran over his cell phone and he deleted his e-mail because some chick named Jessica was stalking him so she tried writing him, but that didn't work seeing as he apparently moved a few days after she was sent away hence her being moved to a different foster home.

"I know the story." I told her. Sure my mom had never told me the name of my father or his family, but she did everyone else.

"While your mom was with the Cullens she changed. She let the high society school and clubs change her and she started acting all high and mighty. She just forgot all about me and didn't realize that I needed her more than those bratty, rich kids did. She spent all her time with Edward and her new friends and decided to forget about her little sister."

Was she serious? All of this because she felt neglected by her sister?

"Are you trying to tell me that you kept me away from my father because you didn't want to be alone again?" I asked. "You kept us apart because of some grudge you had against my moms friends and the guy she loved? She was a 17 year old girl!"

"Yeah well I needed her!" Irina yelled back as she stood up. "I needed my sister, but she wasn't there for me! And I knew if you found out your father was looking for you that you'd leave me in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I would." I admitted. "For the past 8 years of my life you have done nothing but hate me! You used to be my best friend, you took me to movies and museums, you snuck me ice cream and candy when mom wouldn't let me have any and you loved me. Sure you had a drink here or there, but you didn't become this drugged up alcoholic until mom died!" That's when I remembered. "Mom..." I looked back at Irina. "Did my mom know he was looking for me?" She just looked at the ground and didn't say anything. "Did she!?"

"No." Irina admitted quietly. "Tanya was dead when they started coming."

"How long?" I asked. "How long have you been stealing her letters? When did they start coming?"

"They started when you were 14." I didn't believe her. Only 2 years? She had known for only 2 years that my father was looking for me? Two years ago we hadn't even been living in this house, we had been kicked out because we were paying the rent to late. We had only just moved back in last year.

"You never were a good liar." I informed her before running past her. I could hear her running after me and I ran down the hall to her room. As soon as I was in I locked the door and went to her bedside table, I didn't have much time, she would only need a butter knife to get in.

I was throwing things out of her little drawers left and right before I went to her dresser and did the same thing, but what I needed wasn't there, then I remembered what my mom told me about her old foster homes.

_'When you live in a foster house nothing is private, they go through your things and don't care what they brake or steal, but your Auntie Irina was smart. She put our stuff in the one place no one bothered to look.'_

I quickly went back to her nightstand and pushed it to the side so I could get to what I really needed. I got back onto my knees and quickly used my nails to unscrew the small loose screws that held the heating vent to the wall.

When I got them both out I pulled the vent out and reached my hand inside, when I felt something I grabbed it (Which was not the brightest thing I had done considering we had rats.) and pulled out a stack of envelopes held together with a rubber band.

The first one had a date, but it was only from a few days ago, the same day I saw that car following me so I took the rubber band off and went to the last envelope which was old and yellowed with age and it didn't have a time stamp. I took the letter out and looked for a date and was shocked at what I saw.

_**September 21st 2008**_

That was 5 years ago when I was 11. She had know since I was 11? I knew Irina hated me, but I never thought she hated me so much she'd keep me away from my own family.  
I heard the lock click and the door open, but I didn't turn around or take my eyes away from the letter.

"5 years?" I asked.

"Ness I've-"

"5 years?" I asked again. "In the past 5 years you've caused so much pain. You've kicked me out 6 times, you've yelled at me and called me worthless and called so many things that would make my mother roll over in her grave and yet you claimed you hid this from me so you wouldn't be alone?" I stood up and turned to face her. "Well guess what? I hope you will be alone cause I'm done, have a nice life Irina."

I walked straight pass her and went to my room. I got a bag and filled it with some clothes, the old stuffed bear my mom gave me Mr. Cross and the picture of me and my mom before going into the living room. I got my book bag and slung it over my other shoulder before leaving the house.

I walked for over an hour before I deemed myself far enough away from Irina and that house of lies. I was only about a mile away from the house (I was on the track team), but I knew where I was. I looked at my phone to see what time it was but it was as dead as a doorknob so I went into a near by phone booth and sat my stuff next to me as I put a few quarters into it and dialed the number from the letter I now had memorized in my brain.

"Hello Mr. Jenks?" I asked once the phone was picked up. "My name is Vanessa Denali, I believe we have some things to discuss."

* * *

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did, but even if you didn't you should still review.**


	3. Mr Jenks

**I know! I know! I'm such an asshat for not updating for so long, but with my other stories, photography club, school, drama club, tutoring, sleep and babysitting 4 rowdy kids who don't want to listen to me, it's been hard. I could cut out sleep from my schedule, but according to my doctor I really need that.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you'll all be thanked at the end of the story.**

* * *

After talking to Mr. Jenks, we agreed to meet up. It had started to rain so he said he'd send a cab for me even though I told him numerous times that it wasn't necessary.  
By the time the cab got to the phone booth it was raining much harder and I got half wet just running to the side of the curb where the cab was parked.

"Are you Vanessa Denali?" He asked and I nodded. He jutted his head to the side telling me to get in the back and I didn't hesitate. As soon as I was in he started driving. "So why are you so important that Jason is calling me personally to pick you up?"

"Who?" I ask stupidly.

"Mr. Jenks." He clarifies.

"I'm not sure yet." I tell him honestly and I stay quiet after that. He got the hint and didn't ask me anymore questions the rest of the ride. It only took us 4 minutes to get to the diner Mr. Jenks and I agreed to meet at. I got out and went to the front passenger seat, I took my wallet out of my pocket and tried to hand him a twenty, but he wouldn't take it.

"It's already taken care of." He insisted holding up his hand. "I owe Jason a few favors from a few years ago." He said before speeding off. At this point I was soaked and standing in the middle of the sidewalk in the pouring rain. I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my bag before going up the steps and walking into the warm atmosphere of the diner.

My shoes squeak and sloshed as I walked over the tiled floor looking for someone who could remotely pass for a Jenks. The diner wasn't too big so I found him pretty quickly. He sat in a booth in front of a window by himself, looking over some papers that were in a blue folder.  
I sloshed my way over to the table before stopping.

"Mr. Jenks?" I asked and he looked up from his paper and I could feel his eyes roaming all over me, taking in my appearance. I wish he would've said something because he wasn't the one wearing wet everything.

"Vanessa?" He asked.

"Just Nessa." I corrected and he gestured for me to sit down. I tried to slide into the booth as quietly as possible, but I just sounded like I let out a wet fart. I stopped for a minute and tried not to look at Mr. Jenks before sliding in the rest of the way. He put his folder away and looked like he was about to say something when a waitress a bit younger looking than him came by.

"What can I get you sir?" She asked looking at him.

"Just another cup of coffee." He said smiling at her. She smiled back before turning her attention to me.

"And how about you?" She asked taking in my appearance. "A towel?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Bring her the Huckleberry pie." He ordered. "She's gonna need something hot." She waitress nodded before walking away. Too bad I didn't get to tell her that I was allergic to Huckleberries. How does one know that? A very bad experience on my 3rd grade class trip to a farm. "You look just like her you know?"

"My mother?" I asked.

"Your grandmother." He said. "But now that you mention it, you look a lot like Ms. Denali too." I dropped my eyes to the table, but thankfully the waitress came back with the coffee and pie. "Thank you." He told her and she gave him another smile before she left. Once she was gone he continued talking. "So will she be joining us soon?"

"Um...no."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Well she's kinda...dead." I told him as I picked up my fork and started to pick at the pie.

"Oh." He said like he didn't know what to say. "Well then who are you staying with?"

"My mom sister Irina." I informed him.

"Will she be coming?" He asked.

"Considering she hid the fact that my father was looking for me for 5 years? No she won't be coming."

"Oh." He said, again lost for words. "Wel-"

"Why now?" I interrupted putting my fork down. "He's know about me for 5 years, why didn't he just come see me?"

"Well," Mr. Jenks started. "He was under the impression that you were still being raised by your mother. He figured if she wanted you to know, she'd tell you. He trusted that she would do what she thought was best for you." I nodded. I couldn't be mad at him for that.

"What about his family?" I asked.

"Well they've all been informed of your whereabouts since you were 11, but your father instructed them not to contact you until your mother contacted us giving us her permission." He explained. "His wife-"

"Isabella." I injected. He nodded.

"Yes, She was actually the one who found you-"

"What?" I asked. "How?"

"When you were 11 she and her son-"

"I have a brother?" I asked and he held his hand up.

"Once thing at a time." He requested and I nodded. "They came to LA for a book signing at a Library that happened to be only a block away from your house. She saw a woman who she thought was your mother rushing a little girl out and she followed you.

We sent letters and e-mails every year and I managed to track you down every time you moved. Mr. Cullen was starting to give up hope that she'd let him meet you, that is, until you called."

"Wait, I called you liked 10 minutes ago." I reminded him. "Do they live here in LA?"

"He and his close family live in New York."

"About his close family," I began. "How many kids does he have?"

"6 excluding you." He informed me. "You have 5 younger sisters and a younger brother."

"Wow." I said quietly. "Any cousins?"

"4 from your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and 7 from your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie." I whistled.

"That's a lot of kids." I acknowledged and he nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Cullen hopes that you'll come and stay with him for a bit." Mr. Jenks continued. "He was expecting your mother to be with you but-"

"I just have one question." I said cutting him off. "Why isn't he here asking me this himself?" I asked.

"Mrs. Culle- Isabella," He clarified. "Insisted that it'd be better if I came alone so that you wouldn't be pressured into anything. This is a lot to take in and hearing this from a man you've never met claiming to be your father? She thought that'd be a bit much for you to take in." Well she right.

"Another question." I told him. "Why doesn't she hate me? I mean, I'm the love child of her husband and a friend of hers from an affair from 16 years ago? She's supposed to hate my guts." He folded his hands on the table and thought for a minute.

"Mrs. Cullen isn't..." He seemed to be struggling with how to come up with the right words. "She isn't typical woman, you can't really know what to expect from her." He said. "And like you said, the affair happen 16 years ago. 16 years ago they were barely adults, still kids in their own right and Mrs. Cullen isn't one to hold grudges." I bit my bottom lip and thought for a moment.

They went through all this trouble for me. They've wanted to meet me for the past 5 years, but never did because they respected what they thought were my mothers decisions. They seemed like nice people and I hadn't even met them yet, but they also hadn't met me. I let out a breath and closed my eyes before answering.

"Okay." I said. "I'll go."


End file.
